Origin spirit of the past (Naruto ff7 version 1 )
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: In The Elemental Nations People Did not know of the past of the lands they lived in nor did they care... But They One day Will.. FEM NARU! Pairins Version One Jenova/Shikamaru, Version 2 story Jenova/Neiji Version 3 story / Shino ..
1. summyish interlude

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,FF7, NOR DO I OWN ORIGINS SPIRIT OF THE PAST SONG! THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORES**

******Warning: Sakura Bashing,Village,, EVIL 3rd HOKAGE! OAO BAYB ,The Triplets owo...**

******Pairins: Jenova(naru)/For Version 1 Shikamru. then ( Neiji or for 3 ? maybe Bring the real vincent back? )**

******Origin spirit of the past (Naruto/ff7)V1 (will be three version)**

_**In **__**The **__**Elemental Nations People Did not know of the past of the lands they lived in nor did they care...**_

_**But They One day Will..**_

******..**

but they will Find out.

In the elemental nations the village hidden in the leaf was under attack by a Red creature with glowing green eyes that they be leaved to be the kyuubi.

Their 4 Hokage died sealing the so called kyuubi in his child.

when he died a brown haired women with a pink bow in her hair walked over to the child in his arms and smile down at the child that was discovered to be a girl.

the firgure henged the girl as a baby boy...

once done the figure dispeared as a old man known as the 3rd hokage came and picked the child up

and then told the councle and his shinobie who where behind them

that the child Was known as Naruto Uzamaki

The container of the kyuubi...

The cavillian councle and some shinobie screamed for the childs death.

and the hokage turned them away...and made llaw that no one can tell anyone that naruto is the Kyuubi container..

But that did not stop nor the pain they brought the child...

if only they knew this child

did not have the so called kyuubi in her

and seal on her

but the creature was the vapore form of Mako

and that the vapore form became part of the childs dna...

as the childs DNA was not of was not of her 'mother and fathers' Dna..

Her DNA was Of a Cell That Been Regenrating in her 'parents DNA'.

and consumed their DNA But kept a Few of their Traites.

This Cell Was Called the Jenova Cell

and she was not whole..

so sensing this even though a Man who Experimented with jenova cells caused great calamity long before the elemental nations..

Even though it was Her Cells it was not her fault

the life stream Then dicided to give the child aid along with a gift that will berevealed when the childs older.

and Once Again Whole.

once again Known as Jenova

The People Hiddan In The Leaf..

The Origins Of This Child Is Worse Then The 'Kyuubi'

and That The Past Will SHow Its Face.

Jenovas New Life

Her Second Chance

**TBC**


	2. Ch1 :3

**Bits and Peices For Her Childhood**

**Age 4**

a Boy Seeing Naruto on the swing by himself(Herself) mumble a "troublesome" and went over to join naruto who warily watched as the boy sat next him(her) and introduced himself. "My Names Shikamaru" the boy said to naruto who's eye lighten and made naruto smile widely " Names Nawto! " naruto said as they both started talking and swinging

**age 5**

while shikamaru was on his way to the ninja academy he heard old women whispering 'did you hear the monster was rolled into the ninja academy?' ' They said he was to weak to be a ninja...' ' ..i don't want that monster near my children' the whispers stopped as he kept walking `Who's a monster?` shikamaru thought to himself as he kept walking..

**age 6**

' why are people Glareing at naruto?' shikamaru Thought to himself as they walked through the market place.

then he started hearing them whispering 'its the monster' ' why is the Nara Heir with him..' they whispered but what caught shikamarus attention was an eldeerly lady glaring at a man and his son who where a bought to throw a rock at naruto... shikamaru then looked to naruto who had his(her) head down...

**age 7**

naruto and shikamaru noticed somethings changed in the villegers..

they have gotten worse in their torment towards naruto.

**age 8 **

Shikamaru noticed the elderly lady he's always seen around the villege would always smile when she saw naruto while the villagers glare at naruto...

**age 9**

It was october 10

Shikamaru went to find naruto...

shikamaru saw a mob of Villagers chasing Her into the forest of Death.

worried for his friend shikamaru chase after them...

**Norm Pov**

**_shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita da ke_**  
**_hirogaru hamon ni nami utsu ido no soko_**

Naruto tried her best to keep up past as she ran deep in to the forest

wondering 'why...why do they hate me? what have i done for them to hate me? ' she thought to herself while she wasnt watching where she was going

**_zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo  
kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de_**

'Naruto Please be ok ' shikamru pleaded in his mind as he got closer to where his friend was .. once he was there he stopped at giant old cave that was made of ancient looking trees.. 'what is this place' he thought to himself as looked around the area and noticed the plants where different from the rest of the forest.. he then looked twards the tree when he felt a strong pulse 'Naruto' he whispered and ran inside the cave.

**_cashizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita da ke  
hirogaru hamon ni nami utsu ido no soko_**

'what is this place? i don't think the villagers followed me here..' naruto thought to herself as she walked down the path to the cave..until she saw a glowing light and walked into the direction of the light.

"what is this place?" she thought to her self as she stopped in a room surrounded by glowing water and springs but what caught her attention was what appeared to be a Humane size metal box protected by wires and vines. curious she walked over to the metal box and removed some vines to reveal an opening with cold air seeping out "what is this.." she said to her self while she looked in side but what she saw made her eyes widen "wa.." she said when she saw what appeared to be a person " a person? " she said her self confused ..but then she grabbed her head and screamed in pain as images apeared in her head " what? me? who? " she said to herself as her eyes started to sting and a pules started to beat in her go of her head naruto open the metal box and looked at the person before her and with out thinking she reached out to the person and once she touched the sleeping figure everything went black and last thing she heard was shikamaru yelling her name"Naruto!".

**_dare mo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita_**

Once SHikamaru got closer to where naruto was he heard Naruto scream in pain and ran twords the glowing room once he got there he watched his best friend reach out to to what apeared to be a sleeping person and collapsed againts the sleeping figure " Naruto!" he yelled running twords him(her) and watched with wide eyes as the henge over naruto cancled revealing that she was a female" Naruto?" he said to naruto and walked closer but stopped when he noticed naruto was merging with the sleeping figure at a fast pace 'what is that thing? ' he thought to himself while slumped to the ground down and watching patheticly as naruto merged ...

**_3 25 15 21 23 1_**

when naruto black out she awoke in her minds sarounded by voices...

' its a cetra?' ' With Jenovas Cells We can creat super solsdiers' ' This is what was injected in sephiroth and soldiers?' 'Wheres Mother!?' ' All we want is to be with Mother ' ' The Calamity. Jenova...' "wa.. Cetra? Soldiers? Sphiroth? Mother? what jenova? that name.. i hear crying.. who am?" said naruto while she grabbed her head in confusion.."the calamity.. am i the calamity?" she asked he self " no im..." she was abought to say but was cut off. " You Are Jenova.." said a female voice making naruto turn around to face green eyes. "who are you? what do you mean jenova?" naruto asked the person the eyes belonged to " My Name is Aeris . and You are Jenova.. Once Many Years Ago you Landed on This Planet For a New start.. My people fearing sealed you into a tomb.. years later you where found by shinra people who kept you contained in a capsel..they also used your cells for experments.. and created five children with it..Jeonova Your are Not the Calamity my people thought you where... This Is your Second Chance Jenova, Find HappyNess ." she as everything went black once more.___  
_

**_*rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihiand __nirimonoko_**

While Shikamaru watch helplessly as his friends appearance changed. He didn't noticed the elderly lady From the village who was carrying a blanket and stopped be side him and looked down at him for a moment and then walked toward Jenova stared at her with a soft smile. which made shikamaru snapped out of it and walked next to the old lady who handed him the blanket with a smile" Please carry her and follow me" she said to shikamaru who nodded and covered his friend in a blanket while picking her up and followed the old lady to her home and once they where in the lady's the lady gestured for him to lay jenova down on the couch. once he laid her down on the couch the elderly lady went to get a cloth and warm water . while she was gone shikamaru looked at his friends for the first time since she changed.

**_ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
nimiunooto denzushi denzu sea denzu sea  
ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
nimiunooto uroma uroma uroma uroma_**

He Noticed Her Hair long enugh to go under her feet. Her height was still 5'4 but she became thinner and her skin became paler then a uchiha but what he also noticed her lips where now petal pink... but what caught him off guard was when his friend opened her eyes.. her eye's where definitely different then before.. They where a very Bright greenish Blue...unknown to them the elderly lady came back and smiled softly at them 'ah a start of childhood sweet hearts' she thought to her self while walking over to them" Im Glad Your Awake Dear Child" she said startling them...

**TBC**

**AN: I Know I Have Bad Grammer and dont have a beta so i try as best as i can so please bare with me :3**

**Also For the Song if your interested (to lazy to add the english ersion)**

**Look up on youtube for video or google for lyrics**

**Origins spirit of the past :3**


End file.
